All items of major equipment are used on a shared basis in the Cancer Center. The major equipment includes 21 ultracentrifuges and 49 rotors, 21 preparative centrifuges and 56 rotors, 6 liquid scintillation counters, 60 ultra-low temperature freezers, 110 tissue culture incubators, 15 liquid nitrogen freezer storage tanks, 33 incubator/shakers, 7 sterilizers, 6 film processors, 6 icemakers, 4 spectrophotometers, 2 lyophilizers and 8 copiers. In addition there are approximately 250 computers and 75 printers in Cancer Center laboratories.